Alpha War
by Parallaxerror
Summary: The Pretty Committee are met with a group of total LBRs who think they can rule OCD. Easy, right? Just crush them. Maybe not, though. Will they have to get slutty to win the alpha war?
1. Alpha Senseless

"I've got a story worth a million gossip points, serious," Alicia hissed over the phone. Massie stopped manicuring her already picture-perfect nails and paused.

"Wait. Let me get the others on the line."

"Okay" Massie dialled up Kristen, Dylan and Claire.

"Go on, Leesh" she said.

"There's a new bunch of girls at OCD and they're total LBRs, but they think they've got alpha material."

"Pfft," Massie blew her nails dry. "I step on people like that every _day. _ A million gossip points?! Dream on, Leesh!"

"Yeah," Dylan said. "It's like they grow on trees"

"But they're totally **not** alpha material. Though people believe they _are_" Alicia's voice had more than a hint of desperation in it. "People who used to fangirl _us. _Lots of them. These girls, they called themselves the pussycat dolls, which is totally lame."

"Ew!" Kristen yelled. "Total _ripoff_," she and Claire said at the same time.

"Apple C!" Claire yelled. There was a moment of disgusted silence. Shouldn't Claire have grown _outta _that? It was so last CENTURY.

"Yeah, but they're rich and fashionable and all, they just have _no. Alpha. Sense._ And anyone without that," Alicia flicked a pot of over-shimmery lip gloss off her table_"_Is a straight LBR."

Massie knew what she meant. An alpha had a kind of aura around her, let her know she _was_ an alpha...

"We can't let a bunch of total LBRs rule OCD," Massie declared. "Let's put them in their place."

"Wait, Massie!" Claire's shy voice piped up. "I'm thinking maybe they aren't that bad. Could we check them out first?"

"Yeah, we do have to know how enemies before knocking them senseless. About the not that bad bit, I don't agree so much," Dylan said.

"Knock them senseless... Right. _Alpha_ senseless, if there's an ounce of it in them."


	2. Operation Fumigation

**A/N: Sorry. I don't do really long chapters. But I'll try.**

**__**

"There they are," Claire pointed out the Pussycat Dolls. "That's them, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Alicia confirmed.

"Gawsh, _Kuh-laire,_ _anyone_ could tell by the way they strut around like peacocks. Wait, did I say peacocks? I meant _injured chickens_." Kristen rolled her eyes. Sure enough, they looked like they were trying to catwalk while Alexandra asked a tall girl what flavour lip gloss she used, and failing horribly, except for two of them. Dylan and Massie rolled their eyes as a petite girl on stilettos fell on her hot pink Juicy Couture handbag, and struggled to catch up with her friends. Claire shifted her feet; it was just like something she would have done.

"Point," Alicia snickered.

"Okay. Let's get _Operation Fumigation _going," Massie took charge.

The PC smiled in approval at the new name for their plan.

"Alicia, you check up on their backgrounds. Dylan, find out which LBRs like them better than us. Kristen, make sure no boys like them, and if they do, change that. Me, I'll pick out some ah-mazing clothes for the event, and don't worry, they're on _moi_." Massie

"How about me?" Claire enquired with a sinking feeling. She only had two hopes; that she wouldn't be marginalised as usual and that none of the meetings with her agent would clash with anything to do with Operation Fumigation.

"Later, when we figure out a plan. You can arrange the details, and stuff." Massie said airily, tapping her chin with a dainty finger. Claire stifled her sigh of relief. "You might wanna get started, like, _now._ Done?" she shellacked a fresh coat of Glossip Girl Sugarberry on her full lips.

"Done" Alicia tapped on her matte silver MacBook.

"Done" Dylan started noting down everyone who talked to them, making it a point to check up on them later.

"Done" Kristen IM-ed the boys.

"And done," Claire sighed.

**The next day-at Massie's house...**

"Alicia, you start," Massie snapped her fingers. Alicia used the dressing table as a counter, walking up to it like a newscaster.

"You mess up my stuff, you'll never see the light of day," Massie warned, scrutinising her colourful shelf of Glossip Girl flavours, although she knew her perfectionist-best friend wouldn't. Alicia's expression was almost a smirk, but not quite, ignoring Massie's threat.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the live documentary of A Day in the Life of a Total LBR. Don't worry, we aren't going to actually make you survive a day in an LBR's life, it's so _nawt_ cool. Today's target: The Pussycat Dolls. The self-acclaimed hawt, guy-magnet to-be-alphas of OCD are trying to rip off the current and ONLY real alphas, the Pretty Committee. Unfortunately, they -gasp!- have other LBR fans. But nothing to worry about, right?"

The rest of the PC clapped. They knew Alicia loved her job as an announcer in OCD and would love being on TV for real. She smiled, continuing.

"Doll number one: Shayna Ments. Position: Alpha. She's bossy, moderately smart, has a weak spot for oversized sunglasses and M.A.C. lipglass. Sucks up to teachers, loves her LBR fans. Fair complexion, height 167, wavy brunette, ballet and modern dancer, English, C cups. Father, entrepreneur, mother, housewife. PC un-equivalent: Massie Block and/or Alicia Rivera, in other words, _moi._" Alicia flicked her hair and smiled seductively. "But she's _never_ going to reach our level, is she?"

"Never," Massie smirked.

"Never" The rest of the PC affirmed. Satisfied, Alicia continued.

"Doll number two: Marissa Ferlando. Position: Beta. Has flabby arms, tanned, loves accessories and faux fur. Owns two Persian cats called Cherry and Zelle. Rumoured crush on Derrick Harrington. A few freckles, B cups, height 160, weight 45kg, hair brown and straight. Sneaky plotter. Father: lawyer, mother, cooking show host. PC un-equivalent: Dylan Marvil.

Doll number three: Miyoko Fujiwara. Borderline underweight, very fair, small build, A cups. Hair, black, straight and long. Japanese (obviously) and has an accent, speaks fluent Japanese, blah blah blah. Is kind of poor, at least in relation to the others, and can grab cute stuff at low prices. Height 157, weight 36kg. Likes baked rice, nicknamed Myo. Father: Accountant, mother, artist. Borrows her friends' clothes a lot, is most friendly with other LBRs."

Massie shot Claire a meaningful look. She looked down, embarrassed for even harbouring the thought that if she were to be friends with any of the Dolls, it would be Miyoko.

"Doll number four, and the last, Alessandra Vaymish. Hair curly and bouncy, usually in a messy, sexy updo or let down. Height 171, fair, long legs, very thin, C cups. Supposedly crushing on Cam Fisher and tilts her head a lot. Richest of the Dolls, expert at makeup. Father, world-travelling businessman, mother, makeup artist. Said to have experience."

"Experience doing what?" Claire asked, trembling at the thought of Cam and Alessandra.

"You know..." Alicia waved her hand.

"NO!" Dylan shouted "Go on, Leesh."

Massie wasn't going to beg, though she wanted to know. Maybe she had an idea...

"I'll give you a hint," Alicia giggled. "Playboy magazine!"

"EW!" Kristen fake-vomited.

"Slut" Massie agreed, although she was the tiniest bit jealous. "Kristen, your turn." Alicia took her seat.

"Yesterday I IM-ed the boys, just to ask if they knew the Dolls."

"Do they!" The PC pressed.

"Yeah, sadly. Derrington says Alessandra is hawt. Kemp likes Marissa's style, and Cam thinks they remind him of us."

There was a moment of serious silence.

"I don't care how much 'experience' Alessandra has. I'm going to get it soon enough," Massie smirked. There was a stifled gasp. Massie was going to make out to get back at those LBRs? Bold, slutty, but a perfect plan.

Applause rose from the floor. Bean started barking in approval.

They'd forgotten about Dylan's report. But they didn't care any more.

__

That night, Massie was looking her best. Beige blazer, strapless, backless sequinned translucent little black dress with red high heels, lace black lingerie set; the Pretty Committee know how to make a girl look sexy.

"What do I do? I want to make sure this works. Help me think! I need every detail worked out. And I want to have lots of time at Derrington's house" Massie tapped on her table impatiently.

"Hold up," Alicia straightened her head, putting on a bright red coat of lipstick and transparent lip gloss on top of it, so it looked glossy and temptingly dark red at the same time. Massie now looked hawt in dark eye shadow, soft accents of blush and bronzer and slightly messy hair. Her translucent cocktail dress was hidden by the blazer, lest her mother ask any questions.

"Tell your mom you're sleeping over at Dylan's house, or something," Claire said. "Then go to his house and try to turn him on, so he'll agree to let you sleep over."

"Yeah, as if his mother will," Dylan sniffed.

"Pretend to leave. Then climb in his window or something, but TELL HIM! His room's on the second floor, right? Or sneak back in when his mother is gone, and if she finds you say you left something behind."

"Good, Kuh-laire," Massie said. "I'll leave now."

"Good luck" The PC chorused after her.

__

"Hey Derri- AH!" Massie pretended to trip on the front doorstep, figuring she'd either knock Derrick down with her or make him catch her. Either way, she'd get him to feel her boobs somehow. Derrick caught her right below her C-cups, and as she straightened up, his hands moved up her chest. "Err," She pretended to be embarrassed. Derrick apologetically led her to his room.

"So, Mass, why're you wearing that blazer? It's kinda hot tonight."

"Well..." Massie pretended to be embarrassed again."I'm wearing a translucent little black dress. And not much underneath, so..."

"Come on, Mass, I'm your boyfriend! There's nothing to be shy about... You're sweating already!" He helped Massie out of her blazer.

"Wow," he sucked in a breath. "You look hawt."

"Please don't ask me why I look like this. I promise it's not another guy," Massie giggled.

"No one better than me," Derrick laughed. "Honestly, Massie. I want to have a gigantic make-out fest right now." He wiggled his butt and kissed her.

"Would you let me stay over?" she smiled seductively.

"My parents wouldn't." Massie told him her plan.

"All right, I'll put a stepladder outside, if I can."


	3. You Taste Like Honey And Raspberries

**Thirty minutes later...;}**

Derrick and Massie were engaged in a passionate embrace, tongues locked. His hand moved to the zip of her dress, pulling it off. They staggered to the study table, where he lay her down.

"You're sure you're ready?"

"It's gotta happen sometime, Derrick..." Their lips met again, pausing only to breathe as he expertly unhooked her bra. He took her nipples and started squeezing and massaging, Massie's lace underwear getting soaked, her nipples hardening. She took off his shirt to reveal a perfectly toned body, and pressed her breasts against it. He removed his jeans and started massaging her wet underwear, making her moan.

At this point, Massie's wandering hands reached the sip of his jeans, which she pulled down, revealing an obvious lump in his boxers. Derrick swept her onto the bed before he started hissing his way down her body, first the collarbone, then the smooth, hard breasts, then the hip bone, then, pulling down her underwear, her sweet, succulent, wet slit.

"You taste like honey and raspberries," Derrick said through her pulsing centre.

She started moaning again, being shushed occasionally lest Derrick's parents heard. She hated and yet loved the exhilaration, the fact that Derrick could take her and mould her into this sex goddess...She couldn't take it, but she needed it to continue.

Finally, she pulled off Derrick's boxers. She started stroking his chest,obstinately refusing to pay his manhood any attention till later. Dissatisfied, he licked her nipples again and again,squeezing, kissing, massaging,rubbing her butt cheeks. She decided to take control, pushing him below her and exploring his mouth intimately, as he shoved his length into her. As he reached the barrier, he gave a gentle shove, and there was a muffled cry, but no more. As he started pumping in and out, Massie's moans slowly became devoid of pain and full of guilty pleasure. She rode him on and on, going faster and faster until they both climaxed, moaning each other's names into the pillow.

--

"You did have protection, didn't you?"

"What?! How am I supposed to know you're going to show up at my house and have sex? Why would I have protection?"

"You're so irresponsible!"

"_I'm_ irresponsible? Fine, at least I'm not the one who wants to have surprise sex with a first-timer without birth control and blames him. Whatever."

"Go to hell."

"Guess what. You just had sex with the guy who's going to hell and you gotta sleep in his bed for the rest of the night, naked."

"Shut u... wait. WHAT?!"

"You wanna sleep in cum-soaked clothes, that's your choice, but not in my bed in my room in my house."

"Fuck you, Derrick. I bet you just want to touch me when I'm asleep."

"Maybe I do," Derrick gave a sexy wink. "Look, Mass, let's stop quarrelling. That one was for me, and this one's for you."

"What do you mean?!"

"This."

Derrick ran his hands lightly over her body, kissing her neck, licking her ear, sucking on her breasts, and they fell into a passionate embrace once again. He wasted no time now, hoisting her against the wall while he moaned through her nipple. She moved her body in time to his thrusts, pushing her chest against his, urging him to go faster, harder. She could handle it, she moaned, grabbing his butt. As she was about to climax again, he pulled out.

"Not so fast, baby." Derrick went down again to tease her pussy, licking her wetness. He wiped some with his finger and put them on her nipples, and she licked them up.

"Good girl." Massie smiled. She knew that meant her C-cups were big enough. But she was sick of not being in control. Slowly, her hands roved down to his length, stroking it alluringly, moving up and down the shaft until he dragged her up again and into the bed.

No more was heard but stifled cries of pleasure.

**Kind of filler chapter, but hey, that's why you searched M rated stuff. Update soon.**


End file.
